In The Rain
by xyxdeletedxyx
Summary: "I'd lay down my life for you, any of you, and I know you'd do the same for me. These friendships-these are the reason we keep going, until we can have-this."


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey! I'm back! Not Sexter this time-well, maybe if you look really really close... loads of bromance though! Wahoo!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Doesn't belong to me, or Ghastly, Anton, Solomon, Billy-Ray ETC would most definitely not be dead. *sniff...* All rights reserved by Derek Landy, the one and only.**

* * *

"Saracen, watch out!" yelled Dexter, blasting an energy stream at a man aiming a gun at Saracen."Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Well excuse me if I'm a little too busy trying not to get killed to know what's going on behind me," replied Saracen sarcastically, ducking a punch and twisting his hip into his opponent, kicking him as he fell to the wet and muddy ground.

"Was that the last of them?" he asked, heading over to Dexter who was just finishing off his guy.

"I think so. Except for-" he casually gestured to a man who was trying to creep up on Saracen. The man, caught in the act, pointed a gun at them with a shaking hand, only for it to slip from his already shaky grip because of the pouring rain.

Dexter blasted him and he went down.

"That's all of them," he concluded, grinning, wiping the mixture of rain and sweat from his forehead.

They looked a sight- hair plastered to their skulls, soaked to the skin and clothes muddy-not to mention surrounded by dead or unconscious bodies.

The two Dead Men had been sent to take care of the guards while the rest who were on the mission snuck in and stole the 'top secret super important artifact' as named by Larrikin. That nobody knew the importance of, due to it's top secrecy. Apart from Saracen, of course.

"What's taking them so long?" frowned Dexter. "They said twenty minutes, it's been-"

"Barely fifteen." finished Saracen with a grin. He nudged Dexter's shoulder. "Lighten up, Vex. Anyone would think you were actually getting-worried."

"Don't you vex me, Rue," he mock-warned, hiding a smile. "There will be consequences!"

Saracen raised his eyebrows. "I'm quaking in my boots," he deadpanned.

Dexter shoved him. Caught by surprise, Saracen lost his balance and fell face-first into the mud witha disgusting squish sound.

Dexter laughed. Loudly.

Saracen sat up, spitting mud and staring at Dexter in comical surprise.

"You pushed me." he stated, as if he couldn't quite believe it.

Dexter, overcome with laughter, could only nod his head in reply.

"Help me up." Saracen ordered, holding out his hand.

Dexter stopped himself laughing with an effort, grabbing hold of Saracen's hand-omly for Saracen to pull him down into the mud with him. He landed on his butt-well, at least the mud softened his landing. He caught Saracen's eye and burst into

Laughter again,and this time Saracen joined him. The two men laughed crazily while sitting in the mud for a good few minutes. They needed it.

Their laughter died down in a while. Dexter sighed, letting his shoulders slump. He leaned back on his hands, turning his face up to the rain. The dark clouds rumbled ominously, matching his thoughts perfectly as they switched from light to dark.

Saracen watched him. He didn't need to say anything, he never did. Silence told him more than words ever could-or did. He knew exactly what thoughts were going through his friend's mind-after all, he had had the same thoughts. As Saracen watched him, he opened his mouth and a raindrop landed on his tongue. He smiled at that.

"What are we doing, Saracen," said Dexter suddenly. He was still looking up at the dark grey clouds.

"I mean," he continued, "the war."

"I know." said Saracen quietly.

"Sometimes...sometimes I feel like...maybe Vanguard is right. This war, it's serious, people are dying and it's like-hardly any happiness, or anything. Times like this-"he gestured at them in the mud. Saracen smiled a little at that. "They never happen anymore."

Dexter turned to face him, finally. The expression on his face was one Saracen had seen too often- but not on Dexter's face, never on Dexter's face. It was almost-pleading. The rain made a good background to that, Saracen thought faintly.

"I just want-" he broke off, looking away. But he didn't have to finish. Saracen knew. Saracen always knew.

Saracen hesitated, then put his arm around Dexter in a sort of hug, resting his head on the taller man's chest. Dexter looked down at him quizzically.

"I know what you mean, Dex. God knows I've had all of those thoughts, and more! I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, or Anton, or - or-" he stopped at that point, blinking furiously. Dexter pulled him closer, leaning his head on top of his.

"I hate this sodding war, I've come this close to giving it all up-but I won't. Not while Mevolent is still alive and killing. Esryn Vanguard is a good man-but you can't make peace with man like Mevolent. He'll accept it, then betray us and stab us in our sleep. No, we have to keep fighting-we will keep fighting- even if only for this goddamn war to end. For peace, and for freedom, and for friendship. I know as long as I've got you, Dex-and the rest of the Dead Men, I can fight, and I can win. I'd lay down my life for you, any of you, and I know you'd do the same for me. These friendships-these are the reason we keep going, until we can have-this. Us. Just sitting in the mud, being happy, and not giving sad broody speeches. At peace." he finished.

Dexter stared at him, his mouth open.

"What?" asked Saracen uncomfortably.

"Wow." Dexter said, finally. "Good speech."

"Thanks," said Saracen, cautiously.

"A bit sad and broody though, don't you think?" Dexter teased.

Saracen shrugged, grinning.

"Better than Skulduggery's, anyways," added Dexter, grinning back.

Saracen raised his eyebrows. "And that's saying such a lot, isn't it," he said sarcastically. Dexter laughed.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, each man lost in his own thoughts. Saracen glanced over at Dexter and saw he was frowning. He sighed internally. Well, it was his own fault for giving a speech. Though he wasn't giving another one. He'd cheer him up another way. An idea struck him and he grinned devilishly.

He lifted some mud into his hand, and took careful aim. He threw-and Dexter chose that very moment to look up. The ball of mud caught him right in his face. Dexter stared at Saracen, displaying the same look of comical surprise that Saracen had sported a while ago, not even wiping the mud. A wicked grin crossed his face.

"Oh, it's on." he said.

A few minutes later, the rest of the Dead Men returned from their mission- only to find Saracen and Dexter completely drenched, stinking and covered in mud. They were both grinning like mad.

Ghastly shook his head. "I don't even want to know."

* * *

 **Damn, I love the Dead Men, don't you? ;) Review please, tell me what you think!**


End file.
